supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lucario
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Lucario (SSBB) y Lucario (SSB4). Lucario (''ルカリオ Rukario'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos ''Pokémon''. Lucario es un Pokémon tipo Lucha/Acero, y se le considera un Pokémon orgulloso y justiciero. Lucario aparece como representante principal de la cuarta generación Pokémon en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y ha sido confirmado como un veterano para la cuarta entrega. Descripción de la criatura Lucario es el Pokémon número 448 en el Pokédex nacional, el cual hizo su primera aparición oficial en la octava película de Pokémon, ''Lucario y el Misterio de Mew'', pero no fue hasta Pokémon Diamante y Perla que apareció por primera vez en los juegos de Pokémon. Lucario es un Pokémon de tipo Lucha/Acero, y la evolución de Riolu, un Pokémon de tipo Lucha, que evoluciona mediante amistad y subiendo un nivel solo durante el día. Es generalmente aceptado que Lucario está basado en la deidad egipcia Anubis. Es capaz de utilizar y detectar una energía llamada Aura, la cual puede usar para detectar a sus enemigos y realizar ataques. Lucario entiende el habla humana, y es capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente usando dicha lengua. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px El 21 de Enero del 2008, un vídeo promocional de Super Smash Bros. Brawl sobre las pegatinas fue subido al sitio oficial del Nintendo Wii. En este, una pegatina de Groudon era seleccionada, y las caras del Entrenador Pokémon, Jigglypuff, Lucario y Pikachu fueron presenciadas, esencialmente confirmando que Lucario sería un personaje jugable en el juego. Más de un mes después, el 28 de Febrero de 2008, Lucario fue confirmado oficialmente.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/characters/hidden06.html Página de Lucario en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Lucario se caracteriza entre el elenco de Super Smash Bros. Brawl por su habilidad de incrementar el daño, alcance, y potencia de sus ataques mientras más daño recibe; esto solo aplica para sus ataques de Aura. No obstante, aunque dicha propiedad le inhibe en porcentajes bajos, cuando está en las últimas, se vuelve ridículamente letal. Su Movimiento especial normal es su movimiento característico, la Esfera aural, la cual funciona como un proyectil similar al Disparo carga de Samus. Su Movimiento especial lateral, Palmeo, es un movimiento que hace que Lucario lance una pequeña descarga de Aura, o que, de estar lo suficientemente cerca de su oponente, le aplique a éste una palmada de Aura en el pecho. Su Movimiento especial hacia arriba, la Velocidad extrema, le permite impulsarse en la dirección que escoja con un veloz movimiento, además de adherirse a las paredes, y su Movimiento especial hacia abajo, Doble equipo, es un movimiento similar al Contraataque de los personajes de ''Fire Emblem''. Como todos los personajes, Lucario tiene a su disposición un Smash Final; en su caso, la Tormenta aural, un gigantesco rayo de Aura concentrada, desempeña esta función. Lucario está en la 11ma. posición en la tier list por su característica habilidad, y su versatilidad al hacer combos. No obstante, su habilidad es demasiado arriesgada, y su recuperación es fácil de contrarrestar. Descripción del trofeo Español :LUCARIO :Un Pokémon Aura. Puede sentir una energía llamada Aura, que desprenden todos los seres vivos. Es una combinación única de un Pokémon de Lucha y de Acero. Lucario evoluciona a partir de RIOLU al subir un nivel durante el día, siempre que alcance un grado determinado de felicidad. Su especialidad son los ataques aurales, como Pulso Umbrío y la infalible Esfera Aural. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' :*''Wii: Pokémon Battle Revolution'' Inglés :Lucario :An Aura Pokémon. It can track energy called Aura, which is given off by all living creatures. It's a unique combination of both Fighting- and Steel-type Pokémon. Lucario evolves from Riolu during the day if its happiness has reached a certain point. It specializes in attacks that use Aura energy, like Dark Pulse and a can't-miss technique, Aura Sphere. :*''NDS: Pokemon Diamond/Pearl'' :*''Wii: Pokemon Battle Revolution'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Lucario ha sido confirmado para aparecer como un personaje jugable en la nueva entrega. Fue revelado el 31 de Enero de 2013 en conmemoración al 6to. aniversario del lanzamiento de la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En esta ocasión, los colores de Lucario son un poco más oscuros y el pelo en su pecho ha adquirido nuevos detalles. Varios de sus movimientos aparentan ser los mismos que en la entrega anterior, incluyendo su característica Esfera aural, la Velocidad extrema, y el Doble equipo. Se ha confirmado que Lucario conserva su propiedad característica: su Aura. De acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, la influencia de su Aura en el combate será mucho mayor, por lo que si Lucario acumula mucho daño podría convertirse en un fiero guerrero.[https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKli5Hr24Q Comentario de Sakurai en la comunidad "serie Super Smash Bros." de Miiverse en donde se confirma a Lucario.] Visitado el 31 de enero de 2014. También se sabe que puede Megaevolucionar en Mega Lucario pero aún se desconoce cual es el método para hacerlo. Curiosidades *En términos de primeras apariciones en sus juegos originales, Lucario fue el personaje jugable más reciente en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta que la Entrenadora de Wii Fit y Greninja fueron revelados. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Veteranos